


The Hero And The Villain

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A DC rp
Relationships: JasonxBijoux, SupermanxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

Clark was heading inside the Daily Planet, in order to do his job, which was being a reporter and getting the scoop of what was happening in the world. As he headed to the elevator, and got in, he heard a voice in the background asking for someone to hold the elevator, which he was kind enough to do so.

~~~

Meanwhile in Gotham, it had been a few years since Bijoux had seen Jason, as they had a significant relationship when he was Robin, and she was known as Gemstone. Now, she goes by the name Jewel, for her vigilante name, and she carries a sword, shield, and daggers (when needed). She no longer follows Batman's rules, and has her own way of doing things.

(Oh, amd just to set the record straight, Jason and Bijoux already know each other. :))  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah wearing a business suit containing not a skirt but pants and high heels asked Clark to hold it for it. She got in smiling up at him and thanked him. Because Lex Luthor was after her she currently had to wear colored contacts and a wig.

Jason Todd aka Red Hood was busy getting revenge on anyone who did him wrong. He wore his signature black outfit and red mask while doing what he was doing in Gotham City. He looked silently from a rooftop seeing bad guys all over.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark nodded his head to her. Then he asked her what floor she was on, so he could press the button. He was heading to the upmost level of the building, where his desk is. Not too long after, they both make it to their floor (which just so happens to be the same floor). "Are you new, ma'am?" Clark asks in a friendly tone.

~~~

Bijoux, under her vigilante pseudonym Jewel, was also looking for crime lords to take down. Specifically Black Mask. She had her shield and sword on her person which was given by none other than Diana Prince of Themyscira a.k.a. Wonder Woman.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Why yes Mr. Kent. Pleasure to meet you names Emily," Hannah having to use a fake name as well. She walked out and was heading to her desk that she would be working from now on. She faked her smiles too and personality ever since Lex did stuff to her.

Jason after taking down Joker Clayface Scarecrow Killer Croc Two Face and The Penguin killed them all he was looking for Firefly next. He soon saw the league of assassins.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark smiled and shook her hand, responding, "Pleasure is all mine, Emily. How long have you been working here? I've been here for just a few months now." He then fixed his tie, and pulled his messenger bag closer.

~~~

Bijoux was heading up onto the roof, after taking down Black Mask and his crew, when she hears a deep voice behind her. Turning around, she sees a new face. "Just who might you be?" She said, her hand resting on her hip.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Just a week. Not as long as you Mr. Kent," Hannah said to him. Suddenly flashbacks of what she endured ran through her mind and she clutched herself and froze. She fuckin hated and was scared to death of Lex Luthor. She did not know what to do.

"The names Red Hood and thats my line. Who the hell are you babe?" Jason said to her while he walked ever so closer to her. He tilted his masked head eyes scanning her up and down.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark noticed she was acting strange. "You alright, ma'am? Did something happen? Perhaps I could get the manager, and you can talk to her." He could tell she was scared aboutaomething, but didn't know what.

~~~

"The name is Jewel. It means a lot to me. Someone special gave me that nickname, and sadly, he was murdered." The memories flooded her brain, and it made her sad. She missed Jason terribly. She didn't know that he was alive, though.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Suddenly just like the flip of a light switch Hannah came back to reality.  
"No no please not that. I am fine and call me Emily," Hannah said smiling up at him.

Jasons masked eyes widened.  
"Gemstone? Is that you?" He said taking off of his red mask completely showing her his face.  
"Its me Jason," he said to her.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark smiled softly. "Alright. It appeared as though you were distressed. If you ever need to talk, I am right here for you." He placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "You seem like a very nice person, Emily. Perhaps we could go get lunch together later on?"

~~~

Bijoux pulled her mask away as well. "Jason? No, it's not possible... how are you alive? We were so sure that the Joker got to you. That he took you from us. From me." She then had a great idea. "If it is really you, tell me what my favorite food is... you ought to remember that. You used to take me to your favorite diner all the time back when we were kids."

(Hint: Her favorite food is chili cheese dogs)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Listen Mr. Kent. E-ever since what that asshole Lex did to me I-I am not ever gonna be with a man ever again. Please stop flirting with me," Hannah blurted and could not take it anymore and ran off.

"Chili cheese dogs baby cakes," Jason said proving to her that he was indeed the real genuine Jason Todd. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly to him and he kissed her passionately on her lips.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark was shocked to say the least. He was not expecting her outburst. "Poor Emily, she must have gone through something very traumatic." However, on the inside, his alterego Superman was livid that Lex had hurt a woman as amazing as Emily.

~~~

Bijoux pulled him in for a hug, her breath slightly shaky, as she held onto him for dear life, afraid that if she let go, he would be a ghost. "It's really you, Jay. Thank God you are alive. It's been so different without you. That's an understatement. It's been hell without you."

Hannah went out of the building and she burst into tears. She could not keep her calm and cool expression any longer. Who was she kidding? She could not do that at all.

Jason continued to hug her and kiss her passionately then pulled away.  
"I love you so much baby cakes," he cooed and purred to her as he rubbed her back up and down.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Layer that day, Clark had finished his work, and clocked out on the time punch, heading out to dinner. Then later that night, he would do his evening patrol as Superman. His pseudonym, his alter ego.

~~~

Bijoux rubbed his cheek softly. "I love you most of all, Jay. You were, and still are, the only man I will ever love." She was thrilled to have Jason back. "You should see Alfred. The poor man was just so miserable after you left, after we thought you were dead. He barely functioned. I had to make sure he ate, and took care of his health and hygiene."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Be home shortly to do my part   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Back   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah still wearing her disguise was walking to a restaurant for dinner. Thats when suddenly parasyte and toyman came and followed her. She broke out into a run and she was running barely on high heels.

Jason nodded and he sighed sadly. He said and started to apologize for not coming back sooner but he thought he was protecting his loved ones by not coming back to them. He kissed her all over her face.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Just got back home from work. Responding now :))  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok yay   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Parasyte and Toyman both ran after her, and Parasyte managed to grab her, and put a rag over her mouth. He then tied her arms and legs together, and took her to a private, unknown warehouse. Both Parasyte and Toyman made sure she could not escape her confinements.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "But first, I don't know about you, but I could go for a chili cheese dog, and some chili cheese fries. And even a chocolate milkshake? Your favorite. Our special diner doesn't close until 1 a.m."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah was struggling in her bonds and shaken scared she started to cry. Why her? She made no one could know who she really is by her disguise but yet it did not seem to work at all. She looked up at them and glared.

Jason nodded picking her up bridal style and he brought her to the diner in no time at all. He entered with her still in his arms and he sat him and her down at a booth. He smiled at her warmly.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Parasyte removed her disguise. "Tsk, Tsk, Hannah. Trying to fool Lex Luthor by changing your indentity. Shame on you. He is not happy that you deceived him. Speaking of Lex, he is here, and you are in some major trouble with him."

Lex walked in, and stood there, looking smug and pompous. He had something up his sleeve, question was, what was it?

~~~

Bijoux laughed softly, as the two reminisced about their younger years, and she then told him about her day job, working in her own fine jewelry store, and how well it is has been doing the past few years.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannahs eyes widened and she struggled with all her might and tried to break free to no avail. She closed her not wanting to look at the man that experimented kidnapped raped and broke her. She continued to cry hoping someone....anyone would save her.

Jason laughed and chuckled nodding and listening to everything she was saying and he was holding her hands in his gloved ones to squeeze them tightly and lovingly reassuring her that he would be there for her always from now on.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Thankfully, Superman had arrived, and punched all three men, tying them up in some rope, and then grabs Hannah/Emily. Using his heat vision, he incinerates the rope, and tears it off of her arms and legs. He also removes the gag, asking, "You alright, miss? Did they harm you?"

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "It is really great to have you home, Jay. Welcome back. You have been missed by everyone, Dick, and yes even Bruce. He was this close to doing the Joker in, and I do mean it. He slammed his head into a wall, and just about killed him."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah shook her head no and not actually oblivious stupid or dense so recognized that voice anywhere. It was Clark! She cried and sobbed and shivered and kept on thinking of flashbacks of what Lex did to her. Mentally she was badly damaged.

Jason nodded and sighed sadly.  
“I know baby I’m sure. I’m so sorry I never came back but I figured if you guys thought I was still dead that I could protect you my family that way but not knowing how much I’ve hurt you guys in the process.”

Clark took her home by flying through the air and felt horrible for this young woman who had been through so much. Once he flews her to her residence, he placed her down, and was on his way out, when he heard a faint mumbling due to his advanced earshot.

~~~

Bijoux grabbed his hand in hers. "What matters now is that you are home. and I plan to make your homecoming a wonderful one. Especially since we have always had such a strong bond with one another."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"I know you are Clark superman. Please stay with me. I do not wanna be alone. I am scared. Wh-what if Lex does it all to me all over again? I-I cannot go through that again!" Hannah said as she fell to her knees and cried.

Jason nodded and smiled at her as he kissed her and leaned in whispering in her ear he planned on making her his that night. He started to eat his food once it arrived.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark turned around, pulling her in for a hug, as he sat on the ground next to her. "He will never touch you again, so long as I am here. If he does, he will get a broken nose and face from my fist." He then rubbed her back in a friendly manner.

~~~

Bijoux hummed softly in appreciation of his words. "Oh, I look forward to it. I have something special saved for tonight." What she had saved up is her most expensive lingerie set. It was a red bra and panty set with a black lace overlay on the set.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Brb   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok :)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Back   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah sighed sadly looking away from him.  
“Guess I’ll tell you the whole story then.” She started telling him that she was 518 years old and how she came to be immortal and that that’s why Lex did all of those things to her.

Jason nodded and when he still whispered stuff in her ear he bit and suckled on her earlobe too getting so aroused he wanted to do her now but then he pulled away while smirking and continued to eat his food looking and acting innocent.

Clark was appalled still by Lex's behavior. "He never should have placed his hands on you, period. I don't care that you are immortal. If I may say this, you are a gorgeous woman, and you deserve to be loved and cherished. Not abused."

~~~

Bijoux laid her head on his shoulder after every bite of her meal and looking up at him, her smile grew to the size of Gotham City. She was just elated to have her beloved Jason back. Now, they could do everything that she had envisioned. Get married down the road, have a family, fight crime at night together. It was perfect in her eyes.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah now looked up into his onyx black eyes and she blushed beet red. Her eyes were empty and hollow though because they lost their spark. She sighed.  
“I know you’re Clark Superman. In like everyone else I’m not dense or stupid.”

Jason then paid for their dinners or late night meals and he with his arm wrapped around her went to his motorcycle and hopped on it placing her in the backseat and told her to hang on tight. He started the engine and revved off to the direction of Wayne manor.

Clark smiled softly. "I know. I know you figured it out. But I meant every word I said. You deserve to be happy. No one should ever have to go through what you did, and I am very sorry you have gone through this traumatic ordeal."

~~~

Bijoux wrapped her arms around his waist, although she could not help but sneak in a little touch of his abs under his shirt and armor. He is rather buff, and she loved that he has washboard abdominal muscles.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(It's okay :D)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(I have the next 2 days off from work.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah nodded and hugged herself looking away from him. She did not know what was gonna happen now from here on out. She thought he was sexy and hot and thought about him all day long.

Jason smirked and he pretty soon entered the gates of wayne manor to parl his motorcycle in the batcave and he entered the mansion through the bat cave entrance. He got off of his bike picked her up and carried her to her room.

Ok awesome   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Should Clark kiss her? Or would it be too soon?)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Yes and no   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark then rubbed her cheek softly. "Let me show you how a real man loves a woman and treats her with respect." He then leaned down, his lips gently touching hers, and his hand gently cups her other cheek. His kiss is calm, gentle, tender, modest. After a few seconds, he pulls away, and he then softly says, "I grew up in a small town, and my parents raised me to be a gentleman. Let me prove that not all men are horrible."

~~~

Bijoux wrapped her legs around his waist, as her red lips kissed his neck, and her lipstick left behind impressions on his neck. She couldn't wait to give Jason her all. Yes, they had been dating, but she never went the whole way. Now, she was ready to, and it would be with Jason. Her Jason.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannahs eyes widened and she blushed and hesitantly nodded. She looked back at him after turning her head and she leaned against him.  
"My real name is Hannah Clark."

Jason smirked and he growled groaned grunted from all the pure bliss and pure pleasure she was making him feel right then and there. He laid down on his back and he let her do whatever she wanted to him.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark smiled softly. "Clark Joseph Kent. Vey nice to officially meet you, Hannah. I will do whatever it takes to make sure Lex does not come anywhere near you. Okay? Lex Luthor has nothing on me."

~~~

Bijoux smiled as she kissed down his body, her fingernails teasing every inch of is naked flesh, once she had removed his clothing.

Hannah blushed beet red at this and all she could do was nod her head and she still looked away from him shy and embarrassed and timid and nervous and meek too. She thought she was not ready for this yet but yet her bodys saying otherwise.

Jason was a groaning grunting growling mess as he arched his back and his hands started gripping the bedsheets and eventually the mattress. He grinned and smirked up at her as he leaned up to nuzzle his face into her neck and kissed it.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Welcome back :) )

Clark gave her a smile, soft, and polite in nature. "You can talk to me about anything, Hannah. I will always be here when you need me." He touche her cheek ever so gently, keeping mind that she was still scared out of her mind from everything she had been through recently.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly, as she kissed further down his body, and noticing just how big his member is. She slowly took it into her mouth, and thankfully did not have a gag reflex. She slowly began sucking on him, using her hand on the remainder of what couldn't fit in her mouth.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Thanks 

Hannah nodded mumbling a thank you an she sighed against him asking him to never leave her side and she wanted him to make love to her right then and there. She knew she could trust him and it’ll be ok with him. He would never hurt her. She leaned against him and started taking her clothes off.

Jason moaned and gruffest at that as he arched his back again his body shuddering in lustful bliss and in pleasure. He pulled on her hair hard gripping it between his fingers as he rammed his dick further into her mouth. Man he’d be lying he said he wasn’t on cloud nine at that moment.

Clark stopped her for just a brief second, but he could tell that she meant business. Something in the back of his mind took over, and he slowly removed his Superman suit, revealing his muscular body, and especially his rather large tool used for coition. Slowly lying her back on the floor, he slowly opened her legs, looking at her lower body, and a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, as he had never been intimate with a woman until now.

~~~

Bijoux went deeper with her mouth and knew that she needed to breathe through her nose. She rubbed his thighs slowly, and even squeezed his balls gently, as she continued to suck on him.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Brb   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok :)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Please enter new Clark and also start making hickeys on my neck at the same time. Please sexy?” Hannah cooed and purred to him leaning up as she stroked his cheeks and kissed him softly on his lips.  
“I want you so badly Superman,” she said nuzzling him.

Back 

Jason cursed and swore as he pretty soon orgasmed and climaxed into her mouth. Once that was done he pulled out his member out of her mouth and he began by pinning her down and put his face into her neck as his breath ghosted over her skin. He nibbled hickeys all across her neck.

Clark smiled softly, and he placed his hands on her hips, before slowly entering her lower female genitals, and leaned his dead down to her neck, and began leaving kisses and hickeys all over her neck.

~~~

Bijoux gently grabbed Jason's hair, tilting her head to give him better admittance to leave his marks on her. As for her lingerie, she had already removed her panties, as they had been tossed across the room and her chest was bare and her breasts on full display for him.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out sexual lustful noises of pleasure as she arched her back and tilted her head to the side and she groaned at how tight her walls clamped down on his cock deep inside her.

Jason with not wasting another minute slammed his dick into her pussy and past her hymen breaking it. His lips moved down to her nipples and suckled and licked his tongue over them over and over.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Guess you fell asleep   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(No, I am here :) )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark thrusted slowly at first, before grabbing her breasts, squeezing them gently, and thrusting deeper. Leaning down, he took one of her perky nipples in his mouth and suckle on it as a starving baby would do. He also pulled the lower half of her body up, so his member could penetrate deeper.

~~~

Bijoux moaned softly and felt her hymen rip. She flinched slightly, but the small amount of pain was replaced with immense pleasure. "Oh, Jay, you feel so good."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Night  
Today at 2:45 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out loud pulling his head even closer to her chest as she arched her back in pure delight.  
“I’ve been in love with you for the past week Clark. I couldn’t help myself but to even after I put two and two together.”

Jason made her perky boobs and nipples harden underneath his ministrations. He thrusted faster harder and deeper into her as he pounded away at her womb. He began to lick kiss and nip her inner thighs to even make hickeys on those as well.

Clark came up to her lips, and kissed them softly, tenderly, affectionately. "I fell in love with you as soon as you walked into the elevator, Hannah. You were so beautiful standing there in front of me, and you took my breath away."

He continued to plunge his male organ deeper in her womb, and squeeze her breasts, while suckling on her nipples.

~~~

Bijoux moaned, even more, and her eyes rolling back in her head from the sheer pleasure she was feeling at that moment. She couldn't get enough of Jason. He molded perfectly with her body. As if they were always meant to be.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Thanks brb   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(You're welcome, an ok)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Back   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah’s face was now blushing a complete deep shade of dark red as she stared up into his beautiful onyx eyes. She rubbed and gripped his shoulders as she shuddered in delight and grinded into his hips.

Jason grunted feeling how tight she still was around him as he thrusted and pummeled harder deeper and rougher into her as he increased his speed and his pace. He leaned his hot breath on her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Clark continued to thrust deeper into her womb, his hands kneading her breasts, and he also leaned down and suckled on her nipples, pulling them with his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. She was just so beautiful.

~~~

Bijoux wrapped her legs tighter around Jason's waist, and gripped the bedsheets until her fingernails were tearing at the material. She was in pure bliss.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah let out wanton sexual noises of pleasure as she arched her back and threw her head back while her heels dug into her bed and her toes curled. She was on cloud nine if she was not mistaken.

Jason reached her core pounding into it roughly a zillion times before reaching his climax. He kissed her all over her face as he emptied his load into her.

Clark continued to thrust into her as fast as he could possibly go, without hurting her, and he felt as though he were on Cloud Nine. Her uterus felt divine to him, she is very tight against his member. His mouth tugged on her nipples, nursing on them even more, and he also squeezed her breasts a little harder.

~~~

Bijoux moaned softly and curled up into his embrace. "That was wonderful, Jay. You are the best of the best. No one can ever compare to you. No one ever will." She laid her head on his heart, looking up into his beautiful green eyes that she loved so much.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah kissed him all over his face and she orgasmed and climaxed all over his cock inside her. She scratched his shoulders rubbing them up and down.

Jason slipped his dick out quickly out of her and he began to lap up and eat her pussy out to clean her of her juices that seeped out of her like a broken carton of milk.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark too climaxed and sprayed her womb full of his seed, and slowly pulled out of her. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead and lips softly. He was absolutely in love with her and would do anything to keep her safe.

~~~

Bijoux gripped his hair, moaning lewdly. "Oh, God, Jay. Your tongue feels amazing!"  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah snuggled and clung onto him as if he were her lifeline and she cried tears that ran down her cheeks.

Back

Jason smirked and continued to eat her pussy out coiling his tongue and wrapping inside and outside of her folds and labia. He then pulled away and wrapped her up in his arms.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Welcome back)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark rubbed her back ever so gently. "You are safe, baby. Don't worry." He held her in his arms and smiled softly. "Would you like to hear a story? That might calm you down. It always used to help me when I was having a bad day."

~~~

Bijoux curled up in his arms and smiled softly. "I love you, Jay." She rested her head against his chest, and place her hand right over his heart.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah shook her head no begging him desperately to never leave her as she cried herself to sleep. But before she fell asleep she put a blanket over them and kissed his cheek.

"I love you the most infinitely for all eternity my beautiful sexy got jewel," Jason cooed and purred to her pulling her against him and put blankets on them.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
The next day, Clark had fallen asleep in Hannah's bed with her. He did not have a change of clothes with him, but it did not matter as it was the weekend. Saturday, to be exact. He could spend the next two days with Hannah.

~~~

Bijoux played with his hair and kissed his lips ever so softly. The next morning, she had stolen his Red Hood suit shirt and put it on over her body. It was big, but she didn't mind. She remained without panties, as she found them to be a struggle at times.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Back   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah fluttered her eyes open and she breathed into his neck after getting up off of the floor on top of pillows for body support. She got up and went to go make breakfast naked in nothing but an apron.

Jason was still fast asleep not even noticing or aware or even caring that he was now in her bed alone without her. He snored softly as he was not alone anymore finally. He could the path of light and good again just like them.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Welcome back)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Yep   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark decided that he would ask her if she would like to move in with him at his condominium. Since it was rather large and homey. He'd love nothing more than for her to share it with him.

~~~

Bijoux got up and made some breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon, handmade biscuits with his favorite types of jellies and jams, and to top it all of, pancakes with his favorite toppings.   
Yesterday at 10:44 am  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Sorry fell aaleep   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
So did I. Plus I was at work and got off just before 3 p.m.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok sorry I am   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
On   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Welcome back :)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Thanks doing my part now   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah was making home fries turkey bacon scrambled eggs and toast. Once it was all ready she put their food onto plates and she sat down and waited for Clark.

Jason got up and went to take a shower in her shower in her bedroom. He got naked and turned on the shower head and washed and cleaned his body all over from head to toe.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark finally came out in just his underwear for the time being and noticed she had cooked. "Thank you, love, you did not have to do that, but I am grateful you did." He was not expecting her to cook, but he loved her food regardless.

~~~

Bijoux was dancing around, singing to one of her favorite songs in the kitchen, as she cooked their rather large breakfast. As it has been said once before, that breakfast is the most important meal of the day.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hey I will rp my part tomorrow after I come back from the zoo with my sister and my mom night   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Goodnight  
Today at 5:46 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah just turned around and smiled at him. She nodded and she started eating her food at the table. She told him go sit down and his food too as well. She was humming in delight at her cooking.

Jason after he took a shower dried off his body after getting out put on a fresh new clean pair of boxers and shorts and walked into the kitchen and dining room where there was food. His mouth watered just looking at it all.

Clark kissed her cheek gently, and sat down, slowly eating his breakfast that she had taken the liberty to make for him. It all smelled so good and tasted so delicious. But what really tasted good to him was his gorgeous lady. He couldn't get enough of her.

~~~

Bijoux smiled happily, as she had just finished cooking everything, and it was hot temperature-wise. "Good morning, baby, you're just in time. I've made eggs, bacon, and pancakes. All of your favorites."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah blushed as she continued to eat still naked on nothing but an apron. Pretty soon she finished eating.  
"With my old family wealth I have accumulated I can live anywhere I want to Clark."

Jason nodded smirking at her as he took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss from her lips and he sat down and ate his food enjoying it as he missed it so freakin much. He gave her a thumbs up.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark smiled softly. "Well, since I am now a citizen of Metropolis, and the city has pretty much asked me to be its principal superhero, so I too have a substantial amount of funds from it. So, I was thinking, if you were up for it, that we could get a place together? If it is too soon, I understand. It is merely a thought."

~~~

Bijoux watched him as he ate, and slowly enjoyed every bite of her breakfast. Her hard work had definitely paid off. Everything was just so good.

Hannah nodded saying she would live with him as she blushed and squeaked timidly and shyly finishing her food. He made her shy and timid for a weird reason. She gazed up into his eyes.

Jason pretty soon finished eating his food and he pulled her to sit down on his lap as his crotch was getting turned on and he groped her boobs through his shirt she had on her.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(I'm on)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok your turn   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark finished eating his food, and gently pulled Hannah into his arms, and rested his hands on her lower back. He kissed her lips ever so gently, and gently grabbed onto her hair. He loves Hannah with all his heart and soul. 

~~~

Bijoux moaned softly, as her hand rubbed his crotch, and she palmed him with the palm of her hand. She then leaned down and left red lipstick kisses all over his neck, as if marking her territory. Jason was her man, and no other woman could ever take her place.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Night  
Today at 6:36 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Will do my part in two hours promise  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
I just wanted to say I am sorry I have not been on that much to rp as I used to be. Been playing pokemon games nonstop   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(It's understandable. I will be at work tomorrow and Saturday from 12-6 (including the amount of time for driving there and coming home), but aside from that I will be available before and after that.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Then next week, I have 4 days that I am working)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok that’s fine thanks for telling me. Doing my part now if you can rp for a lil bit   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Ahh Clark please!” Hannah whimpered and squeaked out as she tried to cover up and hide her embarrassing orgasm wet pussy. Just by him doing things to her could make her in ecstasy. She was gonna grab a paper towel to clean her and him up. She felt ashamed.

Jason growled and he looked at her with a dangerous sexy ass going in his eyes while the corners of his lips curved upwards into a cat like smirk.  
“So baby you want me that badly this early in the morning huh?” He purred to her.

Clark smimled softly. "I love you, Hannah. Forever. For all eternity." He gently picked her up, and carried her over to the couch. Sitting her on his lap, his hands gently squeezed her posterior, and his lips were on hers ever so gently, lovingly.

~~~

Biijoux moaned softly. "Mmmm, you know it, Jay. I cannot get enough of my Jaybird. You are just oh so sexy," she stated, continuing, "Besides, I have some lingerie that I bought and I have been meaning to show it to you."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Sorry will do my part later on today   
Today at 9:56 am  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(That's fine! I have work from 1-5 (plus the extra 30 minutes of driving each direction).)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok thats fine   
Today at 4:11 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Back early!  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hey XD   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah just moaned out low shaky breathy moans and gasped as she was feeling pleasure course throughout her body. Now so suddenly in the morning right after they literally just ate breakfast?

Jason nodded and he got up and told her to go put it on for him and show it off to him as much as she wanted and liked. He just nonchalantly sat there whistling while he patiently waited for her.

Clark pulled her closer, and rested his hand on her back, kissing her face ever so gently. It was his objective to show Hannah just how much she meant to him. That she was, without a single doubt, his entire world. He would give her all the pleasure she could ever want. He envisioned a wonderful life with her. Marriage, and even, quite possibly a family, since Kryptonians and humans are suitable to have children.

~~~

Bijoux smiled and rushed back to the bedroom, closing the door, and locking it hastily while she exchanged her regular clothing into a true-red corset that had black lace throughout the bust torso. She also had on a matching pair of panties, and a black lace robe.

(Corset: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d8/4d/b8/d84db8eec9fe6f31f5cfe3d4bf629261.jpg

Panties:   
https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cd/09/16/cd091644e44f19631cbcd5d31ccaa71e.jpg

Robe:   
https://i.pinimg.com/236x/65/6b/47/656b477ee9c5f8b78ebd56a35ba1b17f.jpg )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Before I do my part question if I can I thought you were on hiatus how are you able to rp?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(I am responding to those that I hadn't responded to. I will fully be back tomorrow, as some of my hours from work have been cut.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok I will see you tomorrow then gotcha have a good night   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Well, I can make an exception for you :) )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(I consider you a VIP, so I am available tonight.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok doing my part now and ahh thank you!!! DX   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Clark sweetie please! My body is aching and craving for you! What is it about you I so can’t resist?!” Hannah mewled out softly kissing him powerfully back with love and meaning and light and life.

Jason smirked and he almost if not already had a freakin nosebleed just by staring at her up and down. My god she was gorgeous hot and sexy he wanted to plow her straight through the mattress to kingdom come. He put his hands on her hips grinning.

Clark smiled softly, and carried her back to the bed, slowly removing his towel from around his waist. He also removed her apparel and caressed every inch of her body, leaving his kisses all over her breasts, and then took them into his mouth, suckling on them. Slowly. Tenderly. His tongue swirling around her perky rosebuds. While he did that, his hand slowly rubbed her clitoris and pu55y, preparing her for penetration.

~~~

Bijoux slowly removed her robe, tossing it onto the chair nearby the bedroom door, and she slowly sat down on his lap. Her breasts were poking out from the top of her corset, and she could see the appetite in his eyes for her body, and she casually unfastened the top, and her breasts bouncing free from the constrictive garment.  
Today at 4:29 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah was now in a lustful state urging him and telling him to suck on her neck and finger her all at the same time. She moaned and whimpered from what he was currently doing to her.

Jason smirked and now had an eben bigger nosebleed if that was even possible and he brought his hands up to cup and grope her big globes into his hands and squeezed them too.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark came up and kissed her neck, as well as leaving hickeys on her neck. While doing that, his fingers penetrated her pu55y deeper, his thumb stroking her clitoris slowly in a circular motion.

~~~

Bijoux laughed softly, her laugh being melodious and happy in nature, as she noticed his eyes get big regarding her big "balloons" (a nickname for boobs). She grabbed the back of his head, her hand gently gripping his hair. "Have a taste, baby."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah muttered and mewled out his name in pure wanton bliss as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist grinding against him to cause some friction buildup. She was on cloud one definitely right now.

Jason leaned down and right after he nuzzled his face into her mounds of flesh he purred while latching his mouth onto her right nipple and began sucking on it like he was breastfeeding. He pinched the areola rubbing the night with his thumb as well.

Clark pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Then he gently spread her legs open a little wider, and slowly inserted himself into her moistened pu55y. He thrusted slowly at first, getting a rhythm going, and then he began to thrust deeper.

~~~

Bijoux moaned louder and ran her fingers down his back. "Jay, I need you inside of me so badly. Mmmm... please." She ran her fingernails down his back slowly.  
Today at 1:37 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah screamed and wantonly moaned and gasped out his name in sweet dirty pleasure as she arched her back and her nails scratched down his bulletproof rock hard skin. She shivered and twitched in spasmic delight.

Jason smirked and grinned widely at this and once he was done sucking on that tit he pulled down his boxers and pants took them off and laid her down on her bed and pounded into her instantly as her tightly walls clamped down onto his member and he grunted.

Clark loved hearing her moans of sexual pleasure, as it greatly turned him on, and he accepted her moans as a means to go faster. So, that is precisely what he was going to do. He began thrusting even faster and gave her breasts some more attention. His mouth took hold of her nipples, and he began to nurse from them once again.

~~~

Bijoux laughed and squealed as he carried her to the bedroom, but then they turned to moans of pleasure, as her beloved Jaybird bean making love to her once more. He always felt so good to her, the way his member molded together with her womb as if the two were in sync collectively.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah screamed and mewled out in utter satisfaction and in burning passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to fuck her so hard fast and rough she couldn’t walk for a week. But given with his manpower and strength it would be a month.

Jason thrusted and fucked her harder rougher faster and deeper into her as he took her right earlobe into his mouth and he began sucking vigorously on it as he purred and growled. He increased his speed and his pace just for her hoping she was satisfied and being turned on with his teasing even further.

Clark could tell she wanted him to f*ck her senseless, so he did just that, slamming into her pu55y as fast, deep, hard, and rough as possible. His large hands groping her breasts as he did so. 

~~~

Bijoux's face was bright red, but she moaned heavily with delight. "Oh, God, Jay. Let's make a baby. I want a family with you, only you. That's it."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Sorry was eating dinner back on now   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(That's fine! Take your time :))  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Sorry back for real this time   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah moaned and groaned out loudly and once she on the edge and the brink of no return she climaxed her high all over his cock inside her pussy. She gripped her couch arching her back and eventually panted.

To Jason that was music to his ears. He always wanted to make a family with her his only and only true love. He pushed further deeper in into her and was hearing his limit but not yet and thrusted multiple times into her core grunting.

Clark too felt his peak coming fast, so he rode it out, and finally emptied his seed into her pu55y. His seed came out fast once his climax arrived. Kissing her lips softly, he pulled out slowly. "You are truly amazing, Hannah. You make the world a brighter place. You are my world, forever." 

~~~

Bijoux moaned even louder, as she felt her peak coming on strongly. "Oh, Jay, I am so close! Please! Mmmm... I can't hold it in much longer!"  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
???  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
I sent you a pm   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Um are you gonna respond to what I asked you?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Sorry, I didn't see it before. Yes, that's fine.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok awesome   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Do I start?)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Yeah if you can   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Yes :) )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark had been corrupted in the mind by Darkseid, and his minions; known as parademons. His eyes were now green with Darkseid's mind control. 

However, because he was the second strongest next to Darkseid, he was given the highest position in Darkseid's army. Now, he planned to bring Hannah with him to the planet. 

~~~

A few months later, Bijoux and Jason are out on patrol, when they hear a young woman scream, as well as a child, and Bijoux (under her vigilante name, Jewel) immediately takes notice.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah was pregnant with their first child and she wanted to tell Clark but he just disappeared. Maybe he did not really love her and he left her. Maybe that was it she thought as she was sitting in a chair in their duplex.

Jason aka Red Hood heard it too and he jumped down and aimed his gun at her assailant. He beat up the criminals and he tied them up for the GCPD. He then left and made sure the woman and the child got home safely.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Btw its not mind control its brainwashing meaning his memories of everything including Hannah were erased and in its place were put in fake memories   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Oh, my apologies.)

Clark did his daily routine of flying around the planet Earth for Lord Darkseid. He then landed in front of the duplex that Hannah was in, and could hear her heartbeat, as well as a faint one close to her. He broke the door open and saw Hannah sitting in a chair. Although, he didn't recognize her.

~~~

Bijoux smiled down at the young child and her mother (as the child happened to be a little girl). She gave the young child something to remember her by, and then sprang up onto the roof of the building next door, using her lasso, given to her by none other than Wonder Woman, her former mentor.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah screamed and gasped turning to look at him. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Clark. To her nothing seemed off about him. She cried tears of happiness and ran over to him and kissed him lips passionately and happily.  
"Where have you been Clark? I thought you left me," she said looking away sadly.

Jason just smiled at that adorable moment underneath his mask and he waited for her and he ran jumped over rooftops with her. Crime fighting with her again was such a freakin blast he never felt more alive than when he was with her.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark stood there, quiet as could be. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, his eyes remain cloudy and wicked. He says nothing at all; only picks her up in his arms and takes her instantly to Apokolips. Then, he takes her to his private quarters on the planet, and straight to the bedroom. He has a plan set in motion.

~~~

Once they finish for the night and head back home, she felt a wave of nausea overcome her all of a sudden, and she pukes on the roof a building. Thankfully, she has some tissue stuffed in her corset, and uses to wipe her mouth clean.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"What the? Clark where did you take me? What happened to you?!" Hannah said as she just realized he seemed off weird and different. Not the man she loved. She noticed his eyes were green and a fear crept over her.  
"Let me go!"

Jason turned to look at her and instantly he knew what was wrong. What they wanted was finally coming true. They were going to have their first ever baby together. He took off his mask and swung her in his arms in happiness.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark tightened his grip on her and took her back to the bedroom. "You will comply with my requests, mortal," he said in a very deep, dark tone. He tossed her back on the bed and pinned her arms and legs down. He looked down at her and used Xray vision to see her naked body underneath.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "Don't bounce me around too much, babe, I wouldn't want to get sick on you." She did hug him tight though, minding her stomach which now was carrying their child.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Clark what do you mean by mortal? Don't you remember? I am immortal now and you do not know who I am anymore?" Hannah said in pure sadness as tears started to leak down her cheeks.

Jason nodded and he gently picked her up carrying her bridal style to their bedroom and he took everything he was wearing off of his body and went to take a shower.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark then snapped and shredded the clothes she was wearing right off of her body. He removed his armor and underpiece. and he put a hand over her mouth to muffle any sounds she made. "For Darkseid, I will create a new recruit to join his ranks, and take over the universe." He then inserted his male reproductive organ inside of her.

~~~

Bijoux ate a few Saltine crackers and drank some ginger ale to offset her queasiness. Turning on a movie that would make her laugh, she chose My Big Fat Greek Wedding, which she found hilarious.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah couldn’t believe this was happening! Finally she found the man of her dreams but it seemed to her he was brainwashed during the time he mysteriously vanished. And who was this darkseid person anyway? Hannah continued to cry as she was now being forced.

Jason once he was taking his shower he got dressed after drying himself off and he walked to where she was and put her on his lap as he sat down on the couch wanting to cuddle her as he watched the movie happily with his beautiful love of his life.

Thankfully, what they didn't know, is that the other Justice League members, like Wonder Woman, Batman, and others were in the process of trying to stage a coup, and stop Darkseid's tyranny. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done; Clark forced himself on Hannah. He continued to thrust deeper into her and grunted aloud.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly, as they watched the movie, and she felt the happiest she ever had been in the longest time. She continued to crunch and munch on her Saltine crackers and drinking her Ginger Ale.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Clark please stop! You are hurting me! I-I am still in pain from when you fucked me roughly a week ago. I wanted to let you know I am already pregnant with your child. Please stop! I beg of you! Go back to how you were! Don't you love me anymore? If you don't we are through!" Hannah cried out sobbing.

Jason was wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and he was happily rubbing and lovingly caressing her hips up and down while his chin was placed on top of her head.

Clark still couldn't break through. Deep down, he was in there, but Darkseid's influence was very strong. He was struggling to break free from the control, as his muscles stiffened slightly, but he continued to thrust deeper into her pu55y. 

~~~

Bijoux laid her head back against his chest. "What do you think the gender will? Boy? Girl? Maybe twins quite possibly?" She hoped for one of each, that way, it would be an even number, and they could watch their children grow up together, be close in the sibling relationship.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Guess you are not getting it. I do not want him to break free of it anytime soon   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(This is going on deep in his subconscious. He's thinking it deep down. He's not acting on it yet.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Yeah :) I'm not acting it out yet. I know you want him under the control of Darkseid)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Yeah and ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah continued to sob and cry arching her back as she let out a moan. Crap her body was starting to betray her even though her mind was telling her no. "Clark please my love!" She whimpered.

"I know for a fact we are going to have twins baby cakes. I cannot wait to have and start a family with you either way. Personally I want twin girls as I have always wanted two daughters."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark then pulled out, and instead of implanting his kum inside her pu55y, he instead released his load in her butthole. Pulling out slowly, he looked at her. "I will be back later. I need to take care of some business for Darkseid. Don't go anywhere. I'll know if you left."

~~~

Bijoux kisses his cheek softly. "You know, I meant to tell you, I got a phone call from Alfred a couple of nights ago, and he was hoping that w could come over for dinner at the Manor. Bruce wanted to have a conversation with us. Make amends for everything that he put you through. If you're not comfortable with going, I understand. I can as Alfred if we can take a rain check."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Would you be alright with Clark giving Hannah butt sex? Throughout her gestation (pregnancy)?)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Sure   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah sighed and nodded laying there butt naked on his bed and cried herself to sleep. She was hungry and tired and in pain down there. She wept to sleep and she was dreaming of the old Clark she fell in madly in love with. Would she ever get him back?

Jason sighed and nodded.  
“We can only if you want to. I will do whatever you feel like is your best decision baby cakes,” he said cooing to her as he nuzzled the back of her neck and he rubbed her back and her arms affectionately.

Clark had to leave, to take care of his normal duties, due to the brainwashing of Darkseid. Once he finished, he returned back to his residence and found Hannah on the bed. He knew she would need to eat for two, due to her being pregnant, and he pulled out some food. It was unusual, but it would satisfy her need for food. He cooked the food thoroughly and brought the plate into the bedroom.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "I'll make you a deal, that you can't refuse. If you go with me, and we are civil, I will take you to that gun range that just opened up. I will buy you all the rifles you want, and ammo. My special treat. How does that sound? Then, you can try them out on patrol."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah was still sound asleep wrapped up in what seemed to be like the only blanket in his whole bedroom. Her face was still wet from fresh tears because she even cried in her sleep.

Jasons eyes sparkled lit up and glistened like a Christmas tree at that and he nodded and his lips curved into a wide ass cheshire cat smile. He was getting dressed in a fancy suit for the occasion.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark placed the food on the bed for her, knowing she would want to eat when she awoke from her slumber. He went into the living room area of his residence, and fell asleep on the couch, taking a small nap.

~~~

Bijoux got all dressed up for the occasion, wearing this: (Dress: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/56/cf/0156cf3e9964119f253b6e6a89adfd63.jpg ; Heels: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c6/34/d4/c634d4112c4af6a2773b49946c84fcbe.jpg ; Hair: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/1a/66/0a1a66af1b2a9d00f23f5b81b52ba522.jpg ; Makeup: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f6/76/68/f6766861c6f5e6950c8b972750ab79d3.jpg ; Jewelry: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/81/98/f5/8198f56178919b737467b8881ca6093f.jpg ; Handbag: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7a/25/84/7a25845cc4973c707001951c3e19cb01.jpg )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah soon awoke her eyes fluttering open and she still naked after putting her clothes on started to eat the food. Whatever it was it would have to do.  
“I wish I never met you Clark. You broke my heart. I hate you,” she whispered hoping he didn’t hear.

Jason was blushing his face covered in cherry dark shades of red colors. He hugged her tightly to him sting she breathtakingly gorgeous as he kissed her on her lips passionately.  
“Lead the way my beautiful sexy hot lady,” he purred to her slapping her butt cheeks through her dress smirking.

The next day, Clark was back at his and Hannah's apartment. He was still brainwashed but was confined to the apartment, and Hannah would stay away from him, but he would initiate their time together, by either taking her to the bedroom or couch.

~~~

Bijoux held onto Jay's arm, smiling softly. "Thank you for inviting us over Algred," she said to the old man, whom she thought of as family. "Think nothing of it, Master Todd, Miss Fries. I am just glad that you both came. I have missed Master Todd, especially during the holidays when he would help me bake in the kitchen. It was his favorite tradition. Not even Dick was allowed in the kitchen, but Jason was given more liberties."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Clark please! I beg of you! Stop forcing me to have sex with you! Please! Its just making me hate you more and why am I still with you? I thought I was supposed to separate from you!" Hannah protested.

Jasons eyes suddenly started welling up with tears and he hugged Alfred to him so hard and tightly he could have broken the poor old mans back. He kissed him on the cheeks and said he was finally back home.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark growled, his brainwashing deeply embedded still, and he couldn't get enough of her. She was his, at least in his mind. He pushed his lips against hers, his hands on her back to start, but they ran down to her posterior, giving them a firm squeeze. He brought her to the couch, and pulled her on his lap, keeping his grip firm.

~~~

Alfred was just thrilled to have the young man back home. Then, a familiar face of the Batfamily came down the stairs. Bruce. Bruce Wayne. The Batman. The Dark Knight of Gotham. He was just Bruce Wayne for tonight, since Dick was out on patrol in Gotham.

~~~

Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Clark! Mmmm!" Hannah could not help but moan out against his lips wantonly. Though she hated this her body was loving it everytime. She knew currently she could not escape him because everytime he fucked her she was so sore she knew he did that on purpose so she could not escape. She tried reaching for the kryptonite rock she kept whenever she slept.

Jason turned to look at Bruce to see the man that had saved him from everything up until the moment that everyone thought he died. He smiled at Bruce and hugged him tightly to and cried as the waterworks would not stop.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark squeezes her butt more, and attaches his lips to her neck, leaving hickeys behind. His hands would squeeze her rump firmly, and he would leave hickeys on her nexk, marking her as his. He was so turned on by her moaning. He pushed his fingers up into her butthole, pumping them slowly at first. Then he pumped faster.

~~~

Bruce hugged his son, having missed him. "Jason, I didn't think I would ever see your face again. I know we've had our disagreements, but regardless, you are my son, and I would love nothing more than to have you back home. Permanently. I know I cannot stop you from using guns, but just please do not use them on civilians. That's all I can ask for."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Why Clark why me? Why not some other girl? Please stop! I am too sore and hurting! Let me go!" Hannah said and was about to scream for help and she grabbed the kryptonite spray she had on her too and sprayed him with it crawling to the front door.

Jason nodded saying to him that he would love to live with them again forever. He also told them him and her were having their first ever babies together.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark began to suffocate from the Kryptonian spray, and he fell straight to the floor. His body began writhing in excruciating pain. He kept convulsing, the effects of the Kryptonite getting to him.

~~~

Bijoux rubbed her flat stomach at the moment and asked if Bruce would like to feel. Bruce placed his hand there, and could sense a small movement inside, and his smile widened. "Well, this is something to celebrate. No wine or alcoholic beverages for you, Bijoux. Alfred, can you get some water, iced tea, or juice for her?" Alfred, nodded, smiling happily, at the chance of becoming a great grandfather.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah could not bear to see him like that so she injected an anti kryptonite antidote into his arm hoping it would make him stop. She still was trying to escape though. 

Jason nodded.  
"Consider yourselves a grandfather and a great grandfather Bruce and Alfred!" He said chuckling and smiling and grinning at them as he separated from the hugs.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark was passed out from the lack of air for the time that he was under the effects of the Kryptonite. He looked peaceful, while he was unconscious. He was barely breathing, but his vitals stabilized after a few minutes. 

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "Well, Bruce, what's been happening? Is crime still as bad as ever?" Bruce's face turned grim, as he told them what was happening with Black Mask, his guns and ammunition cache. Plus, Deathstroke had been making his rounds in the city, taking out major political candidates for how they treated him like a science experiment during their miliztary days.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Can he go after Hannah and continue with what they were doing and tie her up and gag her? Would you be able to add this to your part?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(I can do that, sure)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok thanks   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark was passed out from the lack of air for the time that he was under the effects of the Kryptonite. He looked peaceful, while he was unconscious. He was barely breathing, but his vitals stabilized after a few minutes. 

He then suddenly woke up and figured out what Hannah had done, and he pinned her to the ground, before removing his belt and tying it around her mouth, using it as a gag. Then he took her to the bedroom and tied her hands separately to the headboard, and did the same with her feet to the footboard. He spread her body open wide, spread eagle. "That was naughty of you, Hannah. Shame on you, for doing that... now it is time to get even."

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "Well, Bruce, what's been happening? Is crime still as bad as ever?" Bruce's face turned grim, as he told them what was happening with Black Mask, as well as his guns and ammunition cache. Plus, Deathstroke had been making his rounds in the city, taking out major political candidates for how they treated him like a science experiment during their military days.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Mmmm! Mmmmm!!!" Hannah said but it was muffled as she started to cry and sob her head shaking no as her body shook and trembled in fear from him. She was now terrified of him.

Jason listened and overheard this.  
"Most of his gang and crew thankfully have been stopped by Bijoux and I though Bruce. I have not killed them but I will kill black mask. He fuckin deserves it that douchebag!" 

Clark crawled up in between her legs, and before he made love to her butt, he leaned down and shredded her bra, taking a nipple in his mouth, and hungrily suckled on it. He did it to both nipples, giving them fair treatment. Then, he slowly inserted his thick member into her anal passage, thrusting slowly at first.

~~~

Bruce nodded, and said, "Dick is taking care of the remnants of Black Mask's crew. The one's still alive, that is. He can handle it. I mean both of you were trained by me. I know bot of you can hold your own. I taught you both thoroughly, concisely. You've both done well on your own, and now you have a family on the way."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Remember? My ocs do not wear bras   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Oh, right, sorry.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Its ok just for future reference  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
( :) )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered softly behind the gag and she eventually stopped crying. She arched her back and could not really do much else since her ankles and wrists were tied.

Jason nodded and smiled at him. Even though unlike Bruce who had a code about never killing his enemies Jason thought differently on that. When someone he thought deserved it he had no problem at all with killing sons of bitches.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark continued to nurse on her nipples, and he kept thrusting slowly. He heard her say she was sensitive in her butt hole, and he didn't want her to suffer even further. But he hopelessly wanted her, coveted her entire person. His insatiable lust for her was incessant. She was made for him.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly and then noticed Alfred was bringing out the food. "That smells heavenly, Alfred, is that what I think it is? Roast Beef, with mashed potatoes. Mmmm... smells so good." Her mouth was watering at the delicious scent.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Um how can she say that to him if she is gagged and she is not sensitive there at all. Can you redo that part?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Um hello?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(What I meant is that he heard her say it before he gagged her.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok but she is not sensitive there   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
So can you please redo that as that is now null and void   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
And plz do not try to control my oc. She is my oc and only I will decide what to write and what not to write for her. I hate when ppl try to do that   
Wed at 8:44 am  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
???  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Just a moment.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Just to let you know I am going out soon for a few hours so I will do my part later once I come back after you redo Clarks part   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(TBH, I didn't think I was. All I meant when I said that "she was made for him" is that in his eyes, she was the only one for him.)

Clark kept nursing on her nipples, and thrusted faster into her butt hole. His thrusts were slightly faster, and deeper than the last time. He gave her nipples all the attention they deserved, as his insatiable appetite for her was incessant. Never ending.

(It's been fixed.)

Hannah still could not say anything because her mouth was gagged and she was still tied up to the bed. Tears started to leak out of her eyes and she sobbed and cried.

Jason just chuckled at her reaction to that and he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her mouth off from drool and he admitted Alfreds food did look really delicious.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Before I respond, when do you want Batman/Bruce to have the cure ready? Just curious is all.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Not yet idk when   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Okay. Let me know when you're ready.)

Clark put her legs over his shoulders, as he slowly pushed deeper into her butt hole. His hands squeezing the soft flesh of her breasts even more. He was in sheer pleasure as he made love to her back entrance, her butthole. He couldn't get enough of her.

~~~

Bijoux smiled appreciatively and hugged Jason. "Let's eat, I am so famished, that I could eat the whole roast. But of course, I wouldn't do that, because everyone else needs to eat." She was kidding when she said that she would eat the entire roast, but it sure did smell good.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah continued to whimper cry and sob trying to tell him she was sorry and that she wanted to be ungagged and also that if he ever wanted her sexually she would not resist anymore. She gave up completely.

Jason hugged her back and he started serving her food for her first then his food for him. He put the napkin on his lap and he started to eat the good tasty food humming at how good it really was.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Do you mind if Clark removes her gag? Or do you prefer she keep it?)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Remove it   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Sorry took a nap before back on now   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Welcome back, and ok)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark removed her gag, tossing it to the ground, and continued to thrust his male genitals deeper into her butthole. His hands kept squeezing her chest, and he grunted in pleasure.

~~~

Bijoux told them all of her plans to open her own business; the most probable outcome is her opening a jewelry store. She had designed some pieces a while back and looked forward to selling them away to others, who would appreciate fine jewelry. She even made a suggestion that for some of Bruce's charities, that she would lend some of her own creations.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Be back later   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(ok)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Clark please honey! I’m so sorry I did that to you! Whenever you wanna fuck me I promise I won’t cry or protest anymore! I’m yours!” Hannah said as moaned and wanted to be untied now too. She arched her back.

Jason was intrigued by that idea and she said that both Bruce and her should totally do it together. He was continuing to eat as he was listening in on their conversation. He looked and stared at Alfred and smiled at him too saying his food was very great.

Clark continued to thrust into her butthole, and he leaned over slightly to kiss her lips hungrily, as his hands grasped onto her breasts. His insatiable lust for her was boundless. It forever would be. Her body felt so wonderful, united with his as one while he f*cked her senseless.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "We haven't thought about names yet, but if it is alright with you, Bruce, we would like to incorporate your Mother's name somehow. Whether it be the first name, or middle."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah pretty soon from her vagina orgasmed and climaxed all over their bed.  
"Clark please untie me!" She moaned and mewled against his lips as she bit his bottom lip in sexual wanton bliss.

"And if I have a son Bruce I am naming him his first name after your fathers name and your name as his middle name," Jason said to him as he pretty soon finished eating and told Bijoux to eat as well.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
I am on   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hello?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Back, sry  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Its ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark quickly removed the restraints he had on her wrists and ankles. Once she is free of any restraints, he climaxed, his seed entering her butthole, and saturating her rear end full of his s*men. He slowly pulled out after a few minutes and looked at her. "That was phenomenal." He laid back on the bed, catching his breath for a few minutes.

~~~

Bijoux made sure to eat all of her food, so her children would get all the nutrients they need to grow inside of her to full term, and she would have a favorable labor and delivery when the time came. Which would not be for another 8 months.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
But now Hannah was silent and still sad looking away from him.  
"I cannot be with you like this Clark. You do not love me anymore even though I still love you. I will raise our baby alone by myself."

Jason took a few sips of his wine because unlike her its just not biologically possible for men to get pregnant so he could drink no problem. He rubbed her stomach smiling at her.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark pulled her closer to him, keeping her close. Deep down, in his subconscious, he couldn't have her take their child from him. On the outside, however, Clark kept a firm hold on her waist. "Stay, please, Hannah. I am still Clark Kent. I may be slightly different, but my identity has not changed." What he said was true. He is still Clark Kent. Even if his brain was brainwashed by Darkseid.

~~~

Bijoux placed her hand over his lovingly. "Thank you, Jay, for everything. For loving me, for giving us a family that is on the way." Her eyes held love, warmth, happiness in them. 

Not too long after, Dick came trudging up the stairs from the Batcave, and he removed his Nightwing mask to see the one person he considered a younger brother. "Little Wing?" he called Jason by the nickname he had given him years ago. "Is that really you? You're really back?"  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"B-but you are evil. You are different. Ever since you got brainwashed you do not say I love you to me anymore. I-I cannot! I wanna be loved!" Hannah said trying to get out of his grasp.

Jason nodded and hugged him after getting up and he cried and bear hugged him so tightly to him. That is how much he loved and missed everyone so much. He sat back down and told him to eat.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark needed her to see that he was still there, deep down. He needed her to not give up on what they have gone through during their time together. His lips gently placed themselves down upon hers, leaving smooth, gentle kisses behind. His hand tangling itself in her hair.

~~~

Dick, too, was bawling his eyes out, as he hugged his brother. "I am so sorry, Little Wing. I let you down, and I cannot even tell you just how sorry I am. Please, don't be mad. I did everything possible to avenge your death. Bruce had to pull me off of the Joker because I came this close to annihilating him." He said, motioning with his thumb and pointer finger. The amount of space in between was almost nothing between the two fingers.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
After Hannah was slowly sinking deep into the lust she came back to reality and pushed him away from her.  
"No! Not like this! Stay away from me Clark! I never wanna see you ever again! Now let me go this instant!!!" She said crying.

Jason nodded and he said you are welcome to his lover Bijoux and he said to Dick that it was gonna be ok. He was there now and back. He told them he loved each and everyone of them very much.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark got up and gave her some space for now. He needed to give her some time to come around. Even if he was still programmed by Darkseid, the real Clark was still inside, and he knew at some point that the programming that Darkseid put into him would fail. It would be a matter of if and when it would happen. He went out through the window.

(I'm thinking that Clark gives in to her request, not permanently of course, and because of the profound love and desire that Hannah has for him, she asks him to come back. This is just an idea. Not trying to take over your OC or anything.)

~~~

Dick smiled softly. "I'd heard rumors from Babs that you and Bijoux were gonna be parents. But now I know it is true. Congrats, Little Wing."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Actually better idea. Can you redo his part so that way he is back to his old self and no longer brainwashed?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Alright. :) )  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Yay!  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark groaned in pain, as he felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to his head, and he felt Darkseid's programming falling apart. Falling to his knees on the ground, he slowly looked up, his blue eyes bright once again, and full of 'joie de vivre'. "Hannah?" he said, feeling as though he had been sleeping, and had the most repulsive dream of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark was looking at her. "Hannah? Please tell me that this was just some bad dream. I couldn't get out of the programming that Darkseid put me under." His throat felt somewhat dry, due to the after effects of the Kryptonite, but he could handle it, so long as Hannah was there. All he did was pull her in for a hug, minding her stomach. "I am so, so, so sorry it took me as long as it did to come back. I am here now, amd I promise I will never let anything like that come between us again."

~~~

Dick pulled out something that meant the world to him as a child, but he wanted Jason and Bijoux's children to have it. Peanut, his stuffed elephant that his parents had once given him. "I most likely won't have kids, so better this gets put to good use, and your kids will have something from their Uncle Dick."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
But Hannah was not buying it. She tried pulling away from him scared of him as she shook and she looked away saying to him that he no longer loved her and that made her sad.

Jason smiled nodding at him and he gave it to Bijoux and he smiled at everyone saying that it was good to be back home with everyone he considered his family.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark gave her a worried look. "Hannah? What's the matter? Did I do something? If I did, just tell me. Whatever happened, it was not me. That was all Darkseid's brainwash programming. I still love you to the ends of the Earth and back. I've never stopped loving you."

~~~

Bijoux smiled happily. "Thank you, Dick, this means a lot. I'm sure the twins will love it. Especially since it meant so much to you during your childhood. We will make sure to keep it preserved, in case you do decide to have a family someday."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah’s eyes widened at this and she started to cry again.  
“Clark is-is it really you? You’re not brainwashed anymore?” She asked him and also said she was pregnant with twins from him. She couldn’t not move at all due to how sore he made her down there so for the time being he was gonna have to carry her everywhere.

Jason nodded and smiled at them and patted Dick on his shoulder.  
“What would you guys like to do now? Are we now staying at Wayne manor permanently?” He asked wanting to know or were the just visiting that night? He wanted and needed to know for their future.

Clark responded. "It really is me, Hannah. I am back. For good, now. You don't have to worry." Clark looked at her stomach, grinning softly, and got down on his knees in front of her. "We're having twins, even better! I could hear every word you said to me, including the fact that you were pregnant with our children, while I was brainwashed." Smiling wider, he then said, "Let's celebrate. I know a place we can go to eat. And I will carry you there, don't worry."

~~~

Bruce shook his head. "You both are more than welcome to stay here permanently. We can make arrangements for a nursery, and I am sure that Barbara Gordon, who I am sure you remember Jason; there's also Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain, our newest family members, and even Tim. He was recently brought into the family too."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(It's okay, and welcome back)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok thanks   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah nodded and she sobbed and cried some more. God was she such a crybaby. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek leaning down still butt naked and kissed his lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around him. She had not smiled in days.

Jason nodded and he asked Bijoux in her ear if she wanted to go some fun sexy time together in their bedroom that they would share together between the both of them at Wayne manor. He smirked licking the shell of her ear.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(how do you feel about Clark proposing to Hannah? Since they are having twins, it seems only natural that he asks her.)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Yes!   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Just what I was thinking!)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Lol right? Me too XD   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
How late are you staying up?  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Brb in 45 mins   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(I'll be up for quite a while)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok back   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Your turn   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark held her close in his arms. "Shhh... it's alright, baby. I'm here. I am never leaving you. Ever. In fact, I was hoping I would be able to ask you this rather important question..." He then motioned for her to wait for just a second, and just as quickly as he left, he was back again, but this time with a small black ring box. "I know how much you love sentimental items, like family heirlooms, and this belonged to my family for generations. Now, I want you to have it..." e opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.   
(Ring: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/36/8d/e0368d117b650f9f0ec6b77028881700.jpg )

"Hannah, I ask you this one question from the bottom of my heart, because I love you, and I want nothing more than to share our life together; you and I, and our children. So, will you marry me?"

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "Just be careful, Jay. Wouldn't want to hurt our little munchkins in there. Take it slow, ok?" She kisses his cheek softly.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
I am on doing my part now   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah nodded as more tears came down her face and she was crying some more. She told him to put the ring on her finger and she hugged him tightly to her desperately clinging onto him.

Jaaon nodded saying good night to everyone and he picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom amd laid her down gently on their bed as he unbuttoned his shirt and put her hands there.  
"Tonight its all about you and on you sweetheart."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Responding now)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Ok   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark immediately placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her lips ever so softly, his ands resting on the middle of her backbone. His kisses were definite, soothing, loving. He couldn't live without her.

~~~

Bijoux smiled softly. "I love you, Jay. Forever. Make love to me. Just take it easy, ok?" She ran her fingers through his hair ever so gently.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
*hands  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Night :)  
Yesterday at 6:38 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Going out soon will do my part when I get back   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(Okay :))  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Back so sorry about that   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannah cried some more still butt naked and she kissed him back just as lovingly and passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason smirked and nodded tentatively and lovingly stroked and caressed her soft porcelain cheeks and he stared deeply with eyes full of love and lust and a burning passionate yearning for her as he took off all of their clothes and nipped her neck.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
(It's okay!)  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark rubbed her cheeks softly. "I love you, Hannah. My beautiful, smart, wonderful Hannah. I cannot wait until the day I can call you Mrs. Kent. My wife. I also look forward to meeting our little munchkins in your tummy. Our babies."

~~~

Bijoux smiled happily, as she gripped onto his hair gently. "I love you, so, so much, Jason. You never cease to make me smile or laugh. You are my best friend in this world, and will forever be the love of my life."  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Dammit falling asleep  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Night will rp tomorrow for sure   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Night :)  
Today at 1:46 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Hannahs eyes widened at all of this that he was saying to her her cheeks and her whole face blushed beet red. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Thank you baby. I love you more than life itself. You are my awesome fantastic beautiful soulmate and I cannot wait to have a family with you my darling," Jason cooed to her as he suckled on her neck and groped her massive globes.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clark got down on his knees, kissing her stomach, and looking up at her, his blue eyes gleaming with contentment and satisfaction. He warm hands rubbed her belly, as he left small chaste kisses all over her small bump.

~~~

Bijouxheld him close to her, smelling his cologne which always smelled so natural, so masculine. It drove her crazy in the best ways possible. "Let's make love. I need you so bad right now." Her hands touched every inch of his bare skin.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Ahh Clark honey please! I know I’m still sore but I want you so badly right now! Start by marking me with hickeys!” Hannah squeaked and mewled softly at his stomach kisses as she arched her back.

Jason nodded and as he put her right nipple into his mouth ducking his tongue around her areola he carefully and gently slammed his cock inside of her anus and his hands continued to caress over soft areas of her body.

Clark stood up and left kisses on her neck, and would then sink his teeth in her neck, leaving big hickeys all over. His hands gently cupped her buttocks as he did so, and he loved hearing her wanton moans.

~~~

Bijoux moaned softly, her fingernails raking down his spinal cord. She gently tossed her head back in sheer pleasure. She could not wait to meet their children. Their two children who would be spitting images of them. She envisioned a little girl with dark hair, green eyes, and her Daddy's infectious smile, and a little boy with the same dark hair, green eyes, and her bone structure.


End file.
